Les Passes Temps du Professeur Snape
by Mailyn
Summary: Quand le Professeur Snape s'ennuie pendant ses cours et décide de s'amuser à sa manière avec Harry... Slash SSHP
1. Poupée vaudou et débordements

**LES PASSES-TEMPS DU PROFESSEUR SNAPE**

**Série **: Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash, lemon

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé** : Quand Snape s'ennuie pendant ses cours et décide de faire de Harry la victime de ses petits jeux…

**Notes de l'auteur** : Je suis décidément fan du couple Harry-Severus ( c'est la faute à Elehyn et Lychee, elles n'avaient qu'à pas faire des fics aussi géniales ). C'est l'histoire la plus perverse que j'ai jamais écrite. J'ai honte !

**Je ne sais pas si ma fanfiction ressemble à une autre, j'ai pas cherché pour voir si quelqu'un avait écrit quelque chose du même genre, mais si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi. **

--------------------------------

**Chapitre I : Poupée vaudou et débordements**

« Londubat, 50 points en moins pour avoir copié sur Miss Granger !

Neville sursauta comme s'il avait reçu un coup de fouet se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, rouge de honte sous les ricanements des Serpentards.

Harry leva la tête de sa copie pour jeter un regard peu amène à son professeur de potions. Qui le lui renvoya avec un sourire goguenard.

- Un problème Potter ? susurra-t-il. Vous n'arrivez pas à écrire votre nom ?

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres et repiqua du nez sur sa feuille sans répondre.

Ce contrôle surprise de deux heures était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Harry ne prenait jamais la peine de lire ses notes de potions et cette fois encore, ça se faisait douloureusement ressentir. Il grimaça à l'idée de la note qu'il allait avoir et regarda Ron, qui avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Hermione en revanche écrivait à toute allure comme si elle avait un Scrout à Pétard aux trousses. Quelqu'un siffla discrètement sur sa droite. Il se tourna et vit Draco lui passer un mot. Harry le regarda avec méfiance et lut le papier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il devint rouge brique. Il froissa la mot et fit comme s'il était subitement très intéressé par son devoir, sous le regard lubrique du Serpentard et intrigué de son professeur. Celui-ci se doutait que Draco n'avait pas écrit une recette, plutôt quelque chose d'osé pour que Potter fasse cette tête. C'était d'ailleurs très mignon ce rouge carmin. En fait, Potter était mignon tout court, mais ça, personne ne l'entendrait jamais le dire, même sous Imperium.

Depuis qu'il était revenu de vacances pour sa septième année, Poudlard le découvrait sous un tout autre jour. Le garçon petit, maigre et blême avait fait place à un jeune homme de taille haute, la silhouette athlétique, la peau bronzée, le visage plus masculin mais avec tout de même quelque chose de doux et fin qui vous émouvait quand vous le regardiez. Les magnifiques yeux verts n'étaient plus encombrés par ses immondes binocles, il avait mit des « lentilles », une invention moldue pour soigner sa myopie et ça le changeait du tout au tout.

Severus en avait été le premier surpris, à tel point que Albus avait dû l'appeler à plusieurs reprises lors du banquet pour qu'il sorte de sa contemplation. Potter était devenu en l'espace de quelques mois une pure merveille. Sa victoire sur Voldemort et son absence de vie amoureuse ajoutaient au mystère qui l'entourait. Sans avoir totalement changé, il était devenu plus réfléchi, moins spontané et plus calme. Le visage impassible, il vivait avec insouciance, comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un simple adolescent.

Severus s'était rendu compte de tout cela en même temps que son attirance pour Potter. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il ne rêve du jeune homme, pas un moment sans qu'il ne pense à lui, à son corps magnifique, à ses yeux, sa peau…

Il eut un grognement en sentant son membre durcir et leva les yeux vers l'élève qui en était la cause. Celui-ci, toujours rouge, mordillait un crayon, ne se rendant pas compte de l'état pour le moins embarrassant dans lequel son professeur se trouvait. Les yeux de Snape se fixèrent sur les lèvres de Potter, et tout un flot de pensées fort peu honnêtes envahit son esprit, achevant de le faire se durcir encore plus.

_Et merde !!! Ce n'est pas le moment !!!_

Il se força à rester calme.

_Ne pas sauter sur Potter. Ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements. Ne pas caresser sa peau de… Raaaaa !!!_

Il se reprit comme il pu et s'évertua pendant dix minutes à ne penser qu'à Maugrey Fol Œil déguisé en Père Noël et lui chantant _Sex bomb_, ce qui était bien plus efficace qu'une potion de Désengorgement Son ennui réapparut un peu plus tard. Il poussa un soupir et regarda une fois encore les élèves qui semblaient perdus sur leur copie, vierge pour la majorité. Nouveau soupir. Il s'ennuyait vraiment. Il jeta un œil fatigué sur sa réserve. Œil qui s'éclaira subitement lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Une sacrée bonne idée même.

« _Accio poupée !_ » murmura-t-il.

Une petite poupée de chiffon s'extirpa d'une étagère poussiéreuse et vint jusqu'à lui sans que les élèves ne le remarquent. Il se saisit de la poupée et la regarda avec un sourire assez peu rassurant. Il reporta son regard sur ses élèves et se fixa sur Potter. Oui, excellente idée ! Mais pour cela il allait avoir besoin d'un chaudron et de potion. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit découvert, sinon Albus allait pousser une beuglante.

- _Accio chaudron et Apparencia revelis._

Un petit chaudron et une fiole lévitèrent jusqu'à son bureau. Il posa le chaudron, vida la fiole dedans et se tourna vers Potter, toujours occupé par son devoir.

- _Accio cheveu de Potter_, chuchota-t-il.

On entendit un très discret Spoing ! puis un virulent…

- Aïe !! s'exclama Harry en se massant férocement le crâne et en jetant des regards assassins autour de lui.

- Potter, 20 points en moins pour avoir perturbé la classe, énonça Snape sans même le regarder, il aurait eu trop peur d'exploser de rire.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil noir, échangea avec Ron un regard furieux et se replongea dans sa copie en fulminant de rage, se massant toujours le cuir chevelu.

L'homme fit voler le cheveu et le mit dans le chaudron. La potion qui était jusque là transparente devint bleu clair et il jeta la poupée dedans. Dix secondes plus tard, il en ressortait un Potter miniature. La ressemblance était parfaite et Severus se félicita de son travail. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

_Cher Monsieur Potter…Voilà pour m'empêcher de dormir chaque nuit…_

Sa main frôla très légèrement sur le torse de la poupée et Harry frissonna. Puis il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le ventre de la poupée et il vit son étudiant sursauter en regardant son propre ventre. Un sourire franchement vicieux apparut sur ses lèvres et sa main descendit plus bas, jusqu'à l'entrejambe qu'il caressa d'un doigt. Potter fit à nouveau un saut de carpe, et jeta des regards furtifs autour de lui. Severus dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire et reprit son air impassible ainsi que son exploration. Son doigt passa et repassa sur le même endroit, avec douceur et, du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que son élève avait prit une jolie couleur rose. Les yeux clos, la main plaquée sur la bouche, il se retenait apparemment de gémir et cette vision acheva de rendre le maître des potions dingue.

Il accéléra la cadence, les allées et venues se firent plus langoureuses et plus rapides à la fois et le jeune homme assit plus loin enfouit son visage entre ses mains, les épaules secouées de tremblements. Il émergea sa tête pour jeter des regards enflammés autour de lui, cherchant sans doute le responsable de son état et ses yeux se posèrent sur son professeur. Qui le regardait fixement, avec, si on cherchait bien, l'ombre d'un sourire pervers. Les pupilles du jeune homme étaient dilatées et le vert de ses yeux plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Les joues rosies, la bouche entrouverte… L'incarnation de la dépravation. Une torture pour Snape qui ne pouvait le toucher, l'embrasser, le caresser…

Alors il continua son jeu, et son doigt reprit sa caresse. Un gémissement échappa à son élève et il tenta de le masquer en éternuant bruyamment. L'homme ricana discrètement. C'était affreusement amusant de faire ça, il se sentait redevenir un adolescent. Et c'était également très excitant de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'étudiant, jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé aussi…affolant, même dans ses rêves les plus fous ( et dieu sait qu'il en savait un bon nombre ). Il le vit se redresser et essayer de demeurer impassible face à ce qu'il lui arriver et lever la main.

- Monsieur ?

Sa vois était rauque et lui envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler avec cette voix outrageusement sexy.

- Monsieur ? Je peux sortir s'il vous plaît ?

Il consentit à le regarder et son cœur rata un battement. Il était tout simplement trop magnifique dans cet état pour le laisser s'enfuir aussi vite. Son regard était à la fois suppliant et enfiévré, comme s'il en redemandait encore.

- Un rendez-vous plus important que votre devoir, Potter ?

Ce dernier resta coi et enfoui à nouveau son visage dans ses bras. Severus le voyait trembler et réalisa qu'il vouait l'entendre gémir. Il voulait absolument réentendre sa voix. Alors il caressa avec ses ongles l'entrejambe de poupée Potter et ses prières furent exaucées. Un cri de pur plaisir retentit dans la salle qui sursauta d'un même mouvement et se retourna vers le fautif. Le jeune homme, rouge de plaisir et de honte mêlées, prit son sac et sortit précipitamment sans demander son reste. La porte claqua violemment et on l'entendit courir.

Un bourdonnement envahit aussitôt la classe, les élèves surexcités par ce qui venait de se passer avaient oublié jusqu'à leur devoir. Snape se leva, imposant le silence par la même occasion.

- Terminé ! Posez vos copies sur la table et sortez immédiatement !

Les élèves comprirent au ton froid de leur professeur qu'il valait mieux obéir et se ruèrent dehors. Resté seul, Severus poussa un profond soupir. Il regarda la poupée qui avait gardée les traits de son étudiant et se remémora la scène qui avait eu lieu avec délectation. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé.

_J'aurais ce Potter…_


	2. Une injuste punition

**LES PASSES-TEMPS DU PROFESSEUR SNAPE**

**Série **: Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash, lemon

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé** : Quand Snape s'ennuie pendant ses cours et décide de faire de Harry la victime de ses petits jeux…

**Notes de l'auteur** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fanfiction, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite tout autant que le début.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Sinelune :** Contente que tu aimes. Snape crée la poupée tout de suite parce qu'il ne peut pas se retenir, il a trop envie de Harry et surtout de voir comment il allait réagir devant la classe.

**Ornaluca, Nepheria, Karasu666, KyraLove, Shana, Nattie Black, Flay67, Petite-**

**Abeille, Vendetta, Ingrid94,** : Merci beaucoup !

**Eilanbanshee **: Voilà la suite

**Ginlyzee** : Pour répondre à tes questions, non je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire donc je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura et pour ce que Draco a écrit sur le mot… Tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre !

**Asuka Snape, Nim'** : C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction sadique/perverse, je ne suis pas très bonne encore dans ce domaine, mais je suis contente de voir que ça vous plait.

**Kokoroyume** : Merci beaucoup de ton soutien, ça me fait très plaisir.

**Vif d'Or** : Même si je t'ai déjà répondu par mail, je te remercie encore beaucoup et je ne mérite pas la comparaison avec Elehyn, je suis encore débutante.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre II : Une injuste punition**

Harry sortit de la classe de potions tel un diable de sa boîte et se rua dans les couloirs. Il courut vers les toilettes les plus proches en piquant le sprint de sa vie. Il s'enferma dans une cabine et s'appuya contre la porte avec un long soupir, hors d'haleine ; il jeta un sort de silence et d'invisibilité pour que personne ne sache qu'il était là. Soulevant fébrilement sa robe, il déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes de même que son boxer. Il libéra son sexe douloureusement gonflé et commença doucement à le caresser.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé pendant le cours de potions. Il avait sentit quelque chose à la fois chaud et léger glisser le long de son torse, puis aller et venir sur son membre. Il s'était retenu à grand peine de ne pas gémir en pleine classe. C'était la première fois que ce genre d'événement lui arrivait, et c'était également la première fois que quelque chose ou quelqu'un le caressait à cet endroit.

Il gémit en y repensant et sa main se fit plus rapide. Le plaisir l'envahit par vagues, toujours plus fort et il renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux clos en se mordant la lèvre.

Il avait pourtant regardé autour de lui, mais tous les élèves étaient trop occupés par leur potion pour faire attention à lui. Il avait également jeté un sort pour voir si personne ne s'était pas rendu invisible pour lui jouer ce tour, mais en vain. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve qui avait fait ça.

Il repensa au mot que Malefoy lui avait envoyé. « _Je suis prêt à te faire crier de plaisir où tu veux et quand tu veux_ » avec dessous un dessin assez équivoque les représentant tous les deux. Harry avait sentit ses joues rougir sans pouvoir se retenir et avait vu le Serpentard ricaner discrètement.

Il avait appris quelques semaines auparavant que Malefoy était gay et devait depuis la rentrée subir ses propositions à peine suggérées, ses sourires pervers et sa main sur ses fesses quand il prétextait avoir faillit tomber. Exaspéré, il lui avait d'ailleurs mit un coup de poing dernièrement, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir freiné le blond dans ses ardeurs.

Harry ne voulait pas du Serpentard. Il le détestait trop pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant leur scolarité. De plus, il savait que celui-ci ne cherchait que le sexe, il était incapable de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Harry se demandait parfois s'il était déjà tombé amoureux.

Quoi qu'il soit, le jeune homme n'était pas intéressé. Il n'était pas expert dans les relations sentimentales, surtout quand il repensait à Cho Chang. Il était timide et, pour être honnête, il était bien seul. Il était trop occupé par ses études pour se permettre de sortir avec quelqu'un.

Il savait également que les gens ne voyaient en lui que le Survivant, le Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu-Vous-Savez-Qui. Il était sûr que toutes les personnes qui lui avaient demandé de sortir avec lui depuis sa victoire sur Voldemort n'étaient intéressées que par son nom, sa célébrité et ça le dégoûtait. Il préférait rester avec Ron et Hermione, parler tranquillement, rire parfois, les voir se jeter des regards amoureux sans jamais oser se déclarer. Ils étaient si mignons.

Il sentit sa libération toute proche et le plaisir le foudroya dans un cri. Il se sentit glisser lentement le long de la porte, frissonnant d'extase, la respiration saccadée.

Il resta de longues minutes ainsi prostré, puis fut saisi d'une brusque panique. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir à un moment donné pendant leur interrogation et un cri avait franchit ses lèvres puis il avait quitté la classe précipitamment, mort de honte. Il déglutit péniblement, le cœur battant la chamade. Snape allait le tuer.

La sonnerie retentit, le faisant sursauter. Il se leva rapidement, remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et lança un rapide _Evanesco_ pour nettoyer toute trace du plaisir qu'il venait de s'offrir. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, regarda si quelqu'un se trouvait dans les toilettes puis sortit l'air de rien.

Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour manger, tentant de calmer ses inquiétudes. Sans s'en rendre compte, il regardait fixement chaque personne qui passait près de lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne jette sur lui. Les élèves le regardaient bizarrement, chuchotant entre eux, la main devant leur bouche. Au moment où il allait franchir la grande porte, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Harry ! Hé Harry !

Il se retourna pour voir ses deux amis qui se hâtaient vers lui. Ils avaient l'air inquiets à en juger par leur teint pâle.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as quitté le cours comme ça ?

- Je…balbutia Harry. Je ne me sentais pas bien.

- Ta cicatrice ? demanda Ron qui était lui aussi anxieux.

- Non, les rassura-t-il, juste un malaise…J'avais besoin d'air alors je suis sortit…J'en pouvais plus…

Il s'en voulait de leur mentir de la sorte, mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire ce qui s'était réellement passé. C'était si gênant qu'il préférait garder ça pour lui.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu as crié ? insista Ron. Tout le monde t'a entendu !

- Je… ( Harry rougit ) Je me suis cogné le tibias.

Hermione avait l'air dubitative, mais ne dit rien pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers leur table.

- J'ai pris tes affaires Harry, tu les avait oubliées, dit-elle en lui tendant son sac.

- Merci Hermione.

- Tu aurais du voir la tête de Snape, jubila Ron en s'asseyant. Il avait l'air d'avoir avalé du pus de Mandragore. Il nous a chassé deux secondes après ton départ !

- Oui, c'est vraiment injuste, ajouta Hermione, dépitée, je n'avais même pas terminé de rédiger la dernière question sur la façon d'extraire le jus des pousses de…

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Ne me parle plus de ce contrôle ! Maintenant que c'est passé, on va enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu…

- Tu es fou ? répliqua-t-elle, affolée. Il nous reste beaucoup trop de devoirs ! La dissertation de Métamorphose sur les Morphes, les recherches que nous avons à faire sur les Sombrals, le devoir de 5 rouleaux de parchemin en Défense…

Ron se boucha les oreilles en grimaçant avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se faisait torturer. Harry les regarda tendrement. Ils se mirent à manger jusqu'à ce que les autres Gryffondor les rejoignent.

- Harry ! s'exclama Seamus en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, c'est super ce que tu as fait !

- Ouais, renchérit Dean en se jetant sur les frites que convoitait Ron. Quitter le cours de Snape d'un coup ! Tu auras du voir la tête qu'il avait ! Excellent !! ( Ron lança un _Accio_ pour récupérer les frites qu'il avait prise ) Hé mes frites !!!

Harry éclata de rire en les voyant se disputer.

- Harry, dit alors Hermione, tu ne devrais pas te réjouir aussi vite, je suis surprise que le professeur Snape ne t'ait pas puni…

- Il nous a enlevé 70 points en un cours avec en prime un devoir surprise ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il a eu sa dose ? s'énerva Harry.

- Avec Snape, on ne sait jamais, marmotta Ron, la bouche remplie à ras bords de frites en jetant un regard victorieux à un Dean furieux.

Harry resta silencieux, mais se tourna néanmoins vers la table des professeurs. La place que Snape occupait était vide et le jeune homme soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Cependant, lorsqu'il regarda Malefoy, il le vit qui le fixait d'une manière beaucoup trop insistante pour être honnête. Puis il le vit se passer lentement la langue sur les lèvres. Dégoûté, il se retourna.

- Au fait Harry, dit Ron. Ce soir, on pourra rester plus longtemps à l'entraînement ?

- D'accord, mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai trouvé une super tactique de défense, assura le rouquin avec un regard brillant. J'y ai passé la nuit mais tu verras, ça ne peut que marcher !

- OK, sourit Harry, tentant de masquer son amusement.

- Et pourquoi tu ne réfléchirais pas plutôt à une tactique pour faire tes devoirs ? demanda Hermione, occupée à lire un livre entre deux bouchées de poisson.

- Hermione, soupira Ron très las, je les ferais !

- Quand ? Quand on t'aura enlevé 50 points et mis en retenue ?

- Non ! s'indigna-t-il. Je VAIS les faire, j'ai seulement envie de me reposer un peu.

D'ailleurs, demain c'est mercredi, et si on allait à Pré-au-Lard ? Il faut absolument que je vous montre…

Ron s'interrompit. Il s'était figé et devint blême. Son regard était fixé sur quelqu'un qui se tenait derrière Harry. La table des Gryffondor était devenue d'un silence inhabituel.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Harry avec un sourire amusé. On dirait que tu viens de voir Snape !

Ron lui lança un regard terrifié et Harry cessa aussitôt de sourire, comprenant, et ferma les yeux, comme s'il redoutait le pire.

- Monsieur Potter, susurra la voix mielleuse du professeur de potions. Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné la permission de quitter mon cours.

Le concerné se retourna doucement pour faire face à l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Un léger sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres fines et ses yeux flamboyaient. Harry eut un frisson d'appréhension.

- Excusez-moi Professeur, mais je ne me sentais pas bien et…

- Ni de crier, ajouta-t-il, sadique.

Il jubila intérieurement en le voyant rougir brusquement.

- Je vais donc retirer 30 points à Gryffondor pour votre performance vocale, 50 pour votre sortie et vous viendrez dans mon bureau ce soir à 8 heures.

Il se réjouit à l'idée de pouvoir renouveler ce qu'il avait fait ce matin, mais cette fois, ils seraient seulement tous les deux. Seuls.

Harry avait brusquement pâlit.

- Mais Monsieur, tenta-t-il de protester, j'ai entraînement de Quiddich ce soir…

- Ce soir à 8 heures, Potter, lança Snape d'un ton menaçant.

La bouche sèche, il regarda le professeur de potions s'éloigner jusqu'à la table des enseignants dans un tournoiement de robes. Il regarda ses amis qui avaient l'air aussi stupéfaits que lui.

- Et zut ! s'exclama Ron. Moi qui avait trouvé une super tactique ! »

Le repas continua dans un silence quasi religieux.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry froissa son parchemin d'un geste agacé et le jeta par dessus sa tête. Il manqua la poubelle et vint rouler jusqu'à un gros tas de boules de papier.

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, énervé.

La punition que Snape lui avait infligée lui paraissait totalement injuste, plus que les autres fois car cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Ils avaient quand même perdu 150 points en une seule matinée avec le même professeur ! Cela le poussait plus fort à trouver l'identité de la personne qui en était la cause.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit le soleil décroître lentement au loin, projetant des lueurs orangées dans le ciel. Il soupira, songeant qu'il aurait pu aller voler un peu.

Les examens approchant, les professeurs les surchargeaient de devoirs. Harry travaillait désormais sérieusement, au grand bonheur d'Hermione qui aurait souhaité que Ron fasse de même, mais négligeait totalement les potions.

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, il se sentait bizarre, vidé de toute énergie, de toute envie. Sa vie lui paraissait terminée. Il avait 17 ans, et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être bien plus vieux. Il avait accompli ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais maintenant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

A cause de tout ce qu'il éprouvait ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasion de jouer au Quiddich. Ginny le remplaçait en tant que capitaine lorsqu'il ne pouvait venir aux entraînements. C'est pourquoi il était aussi remonté contre le professeur de potions.

Hermione, qui travaillait en face de lui, leva les yeux.

« Harry, murmura-t-elle. Il est 7H45, tu devrais y aller ou alors Snape pourrait bien t'enlever des points en plus.

- J'y vais, acquiesça Harry en se levant pour se diriger dans son dortoir.

Soupirant, il rangea ses affaires et redescendit.

- A plus tard Hermione, dit-il.

- Bon courage Harry.

Il sortit de sa salle commune et prit les escaliers en direction des cachots. La mine sombre, il réfléchissait au moyen de trouver le responsable de sa punition.

« Harry ! s'exclama quelqu'un près de lui.

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Ginny.

- Je sais que tu as une retenue, dit-elle, mais est-ce que l'entraînement à tout de même lieu ?

- Oui, répondit-il, dégoûté de se voir priver de Quiddich. Ron a mis au point une nouvelle tactique…

- Encore une ?!

- Oui, ria-t-il. Essaie de ne pas trop le charrier, il a l'air motivé cette fois !

Elle fit la grimace, pas convaincue.

- OK, bon courage avec Snape, ajouta-t-elle.

_Oui, je vais en avoir besoin_, songea-t-il.

Il reprit son chemine en regardant sa montre. 7H50. Il ne manquait plus qu'il soit en avance ! Il s'engouffra dans un long couloir sombre qui menait aux cachots.

Soudain, il sentit une main puissante l'agripper par l'épaule et quelqu'un le plaquer contre un mur. Il reconnut aussitôt les cheveux blonds de Malefoy, collé contre lui, qui souriait avec un regard qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

- Salut Potter. Comment tu as trouvé mon dessin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu préfères que je fasse ça ?

Il glissa une main sous la robe de Harry qui poussa un cri. Ecoeuré, il lui donna un coup de genou entre les jambes et eut la satisfaction de le voir tomber à terre, gémissant de douleur. Il mit une distance raisonnable entre eux afin de ne pas recevoir un sort.

- Tu me dégoûtes Malefoy ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ! cracha-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas furieux, rouge de colère.

Il se hâta de parcourir le dernier couloir qui le séparait du bureau de Snape. Il était dégoûté du comportement du Serpentard. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose pour qu'il cesse de le harceler ou alors il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Arrivé devant l'imposante porte de bois, il hésita un moment, tenté entre l'idée de partir en courant et celle de rentrer. Il attendit 8H00 pour ne pas donner à son professeur l'impression d'être en avance. Il inspira et frappa trois coups à la porte, sans se douter de la soirée mémorable qu'il allait passer…


	3. La retenue selon Snape

**LES PASSES-TEMPS DU PROFESSEUR SNAPE**

**Série **: Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash, lemon

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé** : Quand Snape s'ennuie pendant ses cours et décide de faire de Harry la victime de ses petits jeux…

**Notes de l'auteur** : Mille millions de merci !!! Je ne pensais pas que vous aimeriez autant, ça me fait trop plaisir de voir que je me suis trompée ( c'est bien la première fois ). Vous trouverez peut-être ce chapitre un peu court. J'en suis désolée mais je ne suis pas encore super bonne dans le slash.

----------------------------------------------------

**Réponses aux reviews**

**ElamRogue : **Voilà la suite ! Suffisait de demander

**Asuka Snape : **T'inquiète, j'ai prévu deux trois petites choses pour ce cher Draco…

**Kokoroyume **: Je suis ravie de voir que ça te plaît. En effet, je pense que la retenue sera intéressante

**Haru** : Je me dis surtout : c'est super que ma fic plaise autant !

**Sioban Parker** : Aaaah !! Quand j'ai vu ton nom j'ai été hyper heureuse ! J'ai lu toutes tes fanfictions et je les ai toutes adorées alors c'est flatteur d'avoir une review de toi ! Merci.

**Petite-Abeille** : Et oui, j'ai un don pour couper quand il faut pas ! Je suis allé sur ton skyblog, j'ai découvert beaucoup de super fanfictions, merci !

**Zazazone** : Une review très originale qui me met du baume au cœur. Heureuse que ça te plaise.

**Eilanbanshee** : Je mets fin à tes attentes : bonne lecture

**Sinelune** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, Malefoy se rattrapera plus tard, promis !

**DLT** : Oui, j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour, c'est pas évident mais si tu aimes, tant mieux ! Pour l'instant, Snape n'éprouve que du désir, mais ça va évoluer au fur et à mesure.

**Flay67** : Moi sadique ??? Oui c'est vrai, j'adore embêter mes chers lectuers ( iark iark ) mais je me rattraperai. J'adore la phrase de rattrapage entre parenthèses Excellent !

**Loriane** : Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi.

**Jenni944** : Voilà la suite !

**Zaika** : Merci beaucoup.

**oO Ereshkigal Oo** : Héhé, tu le sauras dans quelques instants Merci !

**Alexiel10** : Oh ! Je suis super contente de voir apparaître ton nom dans la liste des reviews, j'ai lu ta fanfic « Qui croire » et j'aime trop ! Merci, et ça me fait super plaisir que tu ais aimé lire ma fanfiction.

**Nattie Black** : Merci mille fois !

**Vendetta** : Oui, la température a un peu augmenté, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui va arriver ( genre le gros suspense )

**Only-4-you** : Oui, il a un comportement assez…repoussant. On va dire que c'est ses hormones !

**Nepheria** : Merci !!

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre III : La retenue selon Snape**

Lorsque trois coups discrets retentirent contre la porte de son bureau, Snape bondit littéralement de son siège et ouvrit d'un geste brusque, faisant sursauter son élève.

« Je vous félicite, Potter, vous êtes pile à l'heure, susurra-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer le jeune homme qui s'exécuta en prenant tout son temps, retissant à pénétrer dans la salle qu'il connaissait si bien.

Avec un sourire excité, il dévora des yeux le Gryffondor, passant et repassant ses yeux sur la nuque, les épaules, le dos et les fesses de son étudiant. Et lorsqu'il pensa à ce qu'il allait lui faire, un feu d'artifices explosa dans sa tête et il retint un éclat de rire.

_Oh oui, si tu savais ce que je vais te faire, je ne pense pas que tu ferais cette tête là…songea-t-il avec délectation. _

Potter se tourna face à lui, sourcils haussés, l'air pas plus impressionné que ça, avec cette lueur arrogante dans les yeux qui donnait à l'homme l'envie de le voir soumis.

- Potter, reprit Snape en lui désignant une table et une chaise, vous allez me recopier l'intégralité de ce livre sur ces parchemins.

Le jeune homme se tourna pour regarder le livre en question et écarquilla les yeux devant l'épaisseur.

- Mais… Mais je vais en avoir pour toute la nuit !

- Cela vous pose un problème ? demanda le professeur d'une voix trop douce pour être vraiment gentille.

Comprenant sans difficulté la menace à peine cachée, Potter poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et alla s'asseoir. Snape prit place à son tour sur son bureau, lui faisant face.

- Et je ne veux aucun bruit Potter, ni que vous quittiez ce bureau avant que votre travail soit terminé. Est-ce clair ?

Son élève se contenta de fixer le pavé devant lui avec un air désespéré.

- Est-ce clair Potter ? reprit Snape plus fort.

- Oui Monsieur…murmura le garçon.

- Très bien, dans ce cas commencez immédiatement ! »

Le Gryffondor eut un nouveau soupir et se saisit de la plume avec lenteur, ouvrit l'énorme livre poussiéreux et moisi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge soutenue quand il lut le titre : **_« L'homosexualité et autres mœurs amoureuses des sorciers à Poudlard depuis sa fondation. Tome 5 : les relations élèves – professeurs »_**

Jetant un regard incrédule et dégoûté à Snape, il commença à écrire, alors que le professeur jubilait de voir son plan se mettre en place.

Quand il lui avait donné une retenue, c'était simplement pour le torturer à nouveau, il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il devrait faire comme punition. Potter avait déjà épuisé toutes les idées qu'il avait eu, alors, en lisant ce livre, il s'était décidé à le lui faire recopier. Ainsi, en plus de lui donner un indice sur ses préférences, Snape lui laissait entrevoir que les relations entre les élèves et les professeurs étaient chose courante par le passé, et qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui que les choses prennent un nouveau tournant entre eux...

-----------------------------------------------------

Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'il eut constaté que le jeune homme était totalement plongé dans son travail, Snape leva les yeux de ses papiers pour le regarder.

Il était penché sur la table, la tête courbée, quelques mèches éparses tombant devant ses yeux baissés. Les cils faisaient des ombres sur ses joues et ses lèvres pleines le fascinaient, fermées, la courbe évoquant deux pétales de rose. Il regarda les mains délicates et fortes qui écrivaient soigneusement.

Il avait fini par succomber au charme du Survivant, comme toutes ces autres groupies décérébrées qui minaudaient en le voyant passer et pourtant, cela ne le dérangeait pas. L'homme sentit une bouffée de tendresse monter en lui en le voyant ainsi occupé. Il avait l'air tellement…innocent, tellement inconscient de son charme et des désirs qu'il lui inspirait. Snape savait que son étudiant ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments, qu'il ne lui appartiendrait jamais, mais, au moins pour quelques instants, il pouvait être à lui, il pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il désirait.

Il savait que Potter savait qu'il l'observait, mais il savait aussi que son élève faisait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Il porta alors la main à sa poche, et en retira la minuscule poupée de chiffon qui pouvait rendre ce sage étudiant complètement fou.

Et lui aussi par la même occasion.

Il avait passé la fin de son après-midi à confectionner une potion spéciale, qui pouvait accroître les sensations infligées, et qui donnait à la poupée l'exacte texture de la peau de la personne.

Impatient de voir l'effet que sa potion allait produire, Snape agrandit la réplique miniature de Potter, lui donnant la taille d'un baigneur qu'il assit sur ses genoux, dos à lui. Un autre sort pour la rendre invisible. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il les posa doucement sur les épaules de la peluche. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Potter sursauter, puis regarder autour de lui, comme s'il espérait trouver la cause de son sursaut. Snape ricana intérieurement. Il commença à masser les épaules et les omoplates de son élève.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, comme sous l'effet d'un plaisir immense. Il continuait d'écrire, mais il se tenait droit, le cou bien dégagé.

Snape quant à lui était tout simplement subjugué par la douceur de la peau de son étudiant. Merlin, jamais il n'aurait pensé pour toucher quelque chose d'aussi doux, d'aussi lisse, d'aussi chaud… Les muscles fermes qui roulaient sous ses doigts lui donnaient des envies fort peu honnêtes.

Quand la main de l'homme vint caresser sa nuque, le Gryffondor ferma les yeux paresseusement, avec délice, comme si c'était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'on était en train de lui faire.

Les mains de l'homme glissèrent le long du dos, puis atteignirent le ventre musclé, il passa tendrement les doigts sur les abdominaux puis remonta le long des flancs jusqu'au torse.

Le jeune homme eut à nouveau un sursaut, ouvrant les yeux avec un air effrayé. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour apparemment découvrir ce qui lui arrivait. Snape caressa doucement les pectoraux, pinçant avec douceur les tétons qui se durcissaient au contact de ses doigts. Potter étouffa un gémissement en toussant bruyamment mais le professeur savait que ses caresses avaient fait leur effet. Sans cesser de tracer des arabesques sur le torse, il passa lentement la langue sur la nuque parfumée de la poupée puis la mordilla doucement et vit avec une excitation démesurée le Gryffondor frissonner.

Les yeux obstinément baisés, le visage courbé sur le parchemin, il essayait tant bien que mal d'écrire, mais sa main tremblait et il se mordait la lèvre, sans doute pour retenir quelques gémissements plaisir.

A cette idée, Snape décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et, abandonnant le haut de son corps, il laissa glisser négligemment sa main sur le ventre avant d'atteindre un point stratégique et…

BOUM !!!

Potter venait de tomber de sa chaise et à en juger par ses joues rosies, il semblait que ce soit dû à cette caresse en particulier. Il se releva en tremblant violemment et s'assit avec peine. Ses mains crispées sur chaque bord de sa chaise, il se mordait les lèvres du fort que jamais et fermait les yeux.

Avec un frisson d'excitation, l'homme prit le bout de tissu qui avait prit la forme de sa virilité et l'entoura de sa main. Fasciné, il observa les joues de son étudiant passer du rose au cramoisi, suivant les mouvements de va et vient qu'il imprimait. Il pouvait presque sentir la chair durcie et chaude sous sa main, il entendait presque son étudiant le supplier d'aller plus vite, de le faire jouir…

Il sentit sa propre érection l'élancer douloureusement et accéléra le mouvement, tout comme il aurait aimé que son élève le fasse pour lui.

_Tu aimes ça Harry ? Tu aimerais que je te fasse jouir ? Oh oui, je suis sûr que tu aimerais que je te prenne et que je te fasse crier comme jamais tu n'aurais crié…_

Tendu comme un piquet, le jeune garçon luttait comme il le pouvait pour ne pas se laisser aller à la fièvre qui le gagnait, mais Snape y mettait tant d'ardeur qu'il finit par s'effondrer sur sa table, le visage enfouit entre ses bras, tremblant plus violemment que jamais.

Décidant soudainement de faire honneur à sa réputation de sadique, l'homme baissa la tête et passa sa langue sur l'extrémité tendue. Il crut exploser lorsque Potter gémit sourdement, apparemment incapable de résister à ce traitement plus que divin.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne faire aucun bruit Potter, lança le professeur. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

_Et 50 points pour me mettre dans cet état, songea-t-il._

Le Survivant leva les yeux vers lui et Snape dû se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui.

Ses yeux étaient embrumés par le plaisir, les pupilles tellement dilatées qu'ils en étaient presque noirs, seule une fine ligne vert sombre les entourait. Il avait le teint rosé, la bouche rougie et gonflée entrouverte et tremblante…Et avec un air… Comme si il le suppliait de lui en donner encore et encore…

Il détourna les yeux précipitamment, comme brusquement intimidé et cette attitude rendit le professeur de potions complètement dingue. Sa bouche se resserra sur le sexe tendu qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, sa langue se fit plus langoureuse et il dévorait des yeux le jeune homme qui avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre.

L'homme n'y tint plus. Sa virilité se rappelait à lui de manière trop insistante pour qu'il ne trahisse pas à son tour. Abrité derrière son imposant bureau, un sort de silence jeté autour de lui, il releva sa longue robe noire, déboutonna d'une main son pantalon qui se faisait trop étroit et glissa une main dans son boxer, sans cesser de s'occuper de Potter. Doucement, il entoura son membre, amorçant un mouvement salvateur, ses doigts glissant lentement le long de la verge tendue et brûlante, et gémit sensuellement.

L'idée que Potter et lui partageaient en ce moment la même sensation acheva de le rendre prêt à exploser. Il avait envie de lui, désespérément envie de le voir sous lui, de le sentir sous lui, de se sentir en lui, le voir gémir, crier, le supplier d'aller plus vite, plus fort...

_Oh Harry si seulement tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi... Si tu savais quel point tu me rends fou..._

Il accéléra le mouvement, sa main se faisant plus étroite autour de son sexe. Il renversa la tête en arrière alors qu'il sentait la jouissance l'envelopper. Il se libéra en gémissant, et resserra instinctivement les doigts sur le membre de son élève.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond en renversant sa chaise, fonça jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit brutalement et se précipita hors de la salle.

Resté immobile, Severus écouta les pas décroître au loin, tandis qu'il sentait son cœur se calmer et le plaisir s'effacer peu à peu.

- Et bien, voilà qui nous fera une nouvelle retenue Monsieur Potter, murmura-t-il en fixant la porte ouverte avec un sourire…

--------------------------------------------------

C'est peut-être un peu court, désolée mais il faut bien que je garde un peu d'idées pour la suite...


	4. Provocations et frustration

**LES PASSES-TEMPS DU PROFESSEUR SNAPE**

**Série **: Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash, lemon

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé** : Quand Snape s'ennuie pendant ses cours et décide de faire de Harry la victime de ses petits jeux…

**Notes de l'auteur** : Merci mille fois pour votre soutien. Voilà la suite, qui je l'espère vous satisfera autant que les précédents chapitres. Bisous à tous et à toutes

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Réponses aux revieweurs anonymes :**

**Flay67 :** Pas bête ta question. Mais Snape était caché derrière son bureau, comme il est en hauteur par rapport à Harry celui-ci ne voit pas ce qu'il fait, il voit juste sa tête. Mais Severus surveillait Harry parce que quand même, il n'est pas suicidaire. Et puis Harry est tellement en colère d'avoir une retenue qu'il ne regarde pas Snape, il ne veut pas lui donner ce plaisir, il préfère l'ignorer, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien d'être en retenue. Enfin bref la prochaine fois qu'il y a un chapitre comme ça je m'expliquerai mieux

**Vendetta : **Hum hum ! Intéressante idée que le Harry jouant aux poupées à son tour ! Je vais voir si je l'insère ou pas dans le récit, en tout cas, c'est une très bonne suggestion. Merci pour ta review !

**Petite grenouille : **Hypothèse qui n'est pas à exclure Merci beaucoup !

**Jenni944 : **En effet je crois que l'on peut difficilement faire plus sadique, quoique…En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Loriane : **Contente que tu aimes, merci de m'avoir reviewé !

**Libleu : **Merci pour ta review !

**Emma Cyrano : **Suite que voilà !

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre IV : Provocations et frustration**

« Harry ! Harry ! Allez réveille-toi on va être en retard !

Ron lâcha l'épaule de Harry qu'il s'était évertué à secouer pendant dix minutes afin de réveiller son ami et fila s'habiller.

Harry émergea à moitié de son sommeil, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ouvrant paresseusement un œil encore endormi.

- Kessispasss ? marmonna-t-il.

Ron se tourna vers lui, la tête coincée dans le col de son pull.

- On est en retard ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant de toutes ses forces sur son pull. Aaargh ! J'suis coincé bon sang !!

Il se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens, tirant encore et encore et se prit l'armoire qui n'attendait que ça.

- Ca va ? demanda Harry en réprimant un fou rire en le voyant étalé par terre.

Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort qui décoinça la tête de son ami.

- Merci, marmonna le rouquin en se levant avec une grimace.

- Pas de quoi, répondit Harry en se blottissant dans ses couvertures.

- Harry ! s'écria Ron. On est en retard !! Sors de là et file sous la douche !!!

- Maiiiiiiis…bâilla le jeune homme brun. J'ai sommeil !

- Va dire ça à Snape et on verra comment il va te recevoir !

- Mmmmrghh…QUOI ??? On a Snape ???

- Malheureusement pour nous.

- Oh nooooon !!!! s'exclama Harry en bondissant littéralement hors de son lit. J'ai

complètement oublié !!!!

Il se rua sous la douche sans plus d'égard pour sa nudité et claqua la porte.

En temps normal c'était lui qui réveillait Ron, mais il avait passé toute la nuit à cogiter, ne parvenant pas à s'endormir après la retenue qu'il avait eu avec Snape. Il avait cherché et cherché en vain qui pouvait être le responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Non pas que ce fut désagréable, au contraire. Seulement, il ne supportait pas d'être victime d'un sortilège et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour s'en libérer.

En repensant à l'homme, il eut un frisson. Il lui avait pourtant bien spécifié de ne pas quitter la pièce avant que son travail soit fini.

Merlin. Il était mort.

Doublement mort.

Deux minutes plus tard, il se battait avec son pantalon pour pouvoir l'enfiler correctement, pendant que Ron l'attendait devant la porte de leur dortoir, trépignant d'impatience, le nez collé à sa montre.

- Il nous reste plus que cinq minutes Harry, gémit-il, terrifié à la perspective d'arriver en retard au cours de leur détesté professeur.

- J'arrive ! grogna ce dernier en boutonnant son pantalon.

Il enfila sa chemise, passa sa cravate rayée rouge et or autour de son cou sans la nouer, mit précipitamment sa robe noire et prit son sac. Les deux amis se ruèrent littéralement dans l'escalier et traversèrent la salle commune tels deux fusées.

Ils passèrent l'ouverture gardée par la Grosse Dame et se mirent à courir comme des dératés.

- On y arrivera jamais ! couina Ron, toujours en regardant sa montre. Il nous reste plus que trois minutes !!!

- Mais si ! répondit Harry en tournant brutalement à gauche.

Il percuta deux élèves de première année et continua sa course sans prendre le temps de s'excuser. Ils traversèrent deux couloirs, descendirent un nombre incalculable de marches avant d'atteindre les cachots et de piquer un sprint mémorable en quatrième vitesse.

- Plus que vingt secondes !!! beugla Ron alors que Harry s'étouffait de rire devant sa panique.

- On s'en fout !! Une retenue de plus ou une de moins, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? s'exclama-t-il en tentant de rattraper le rouquin.

- Si tu as envie de passer une soirée entière à récurer des chaudrons, ce sera sans moi !!! s'écria son ami.

Ce fut à cet instant que la cloche annonçant le début des cours se mit à sonner.

- Nooooooooooon !!! hurla Ron en plongeant la tête la première sur la porte de leur salle de classe.

Il y eut un bruit innommable et la porte de fracassa en mille morceaux, entraînant un énorme nuage de poussière. Quand il se fut dissipé, chacun pu voir un Ron Weasley à plat ventre, à moitié écrasé par un Harry Potter pleurant de rire. Ils étaient couverts de poussière et leurs cheveux étaient ébouriffés.

- Et bien et bien, susurra une voix doucereuse trop bien connue. Messieurs Weasley et Potter. Je ne pensais pas que mon cours vous passionnait au point que vous détruisiez ma porte pour y assister.

Snape s'avança vers eux avec l'air d'un prédateur s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux et un sourire aux lèvres qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il était soulagé de voir que le jeune homme était finalement venu mais en même temps furieux de son retard. Depuis leur retenue de la veille, il n'avait pensé qu'au lendemain, aux nouveaux délices qu'il allait lui faire goûter et il avait passé la nuit dans un état d'attente douloureuse.

Harry sentit sous lui Ron se mettre à trembler. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Snape s'arrêta devant eux, les dominant de toute sa hauteur. Tous les autres élèves les regardaient, avec anxiété pour les Gryffondor, les Serpentard au contraire avec avidité, attendant la sanction qui allait tomber.

- Puis-je connaître la cause de votre hilarité Potter ? demanda froidement le professeur.

Malgré l'air furieux qu'il arborait, Harry continuait toujours de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- …ry…marmonna une petite voix. …m'écrases…

- Oups ! Pardon Ron ! balbutia Harry en se levant tant bien que mal.

Son ami se releva à son tour et épousseta sa robe comme il pu, tremblant toujours de peur. Harry, lui, se retenait d'éclater de rire pour ne pas ajouter à la colère du maître des potions qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Et Hermione assise devant le bureau faisait une tête qui n'était pas pour l'aider.

- Puisque tout ceci semble vous amuser, Potter, déclara l'homme d'une voix tremblante de colère retenue. Vous viendrez ce soir en retenue à huit heures précises dans mon bureau. Quant à vous Weasley, je pense que Monsieur Rusard aura quelques cachots à vous faire récurer. Filez vous asseoir !

Les deux garçons obéirent, soulagés que la crise soit passée.

- Et au passage, j'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor, pour votre retard et la porte !

Il fit un geste vague de la main et ladite porte redevint comme neuve alors que les autres Gryffondor se regardaient avec consternation. Ron et Harry allaient s'installer ensemble à une table au fond de la classe mais Snape s'empressa de les détromper.

- Weasley, allez donc vous mettre à côté de Londubat, Potter restez à votre place ! cracha-t-il.

Ron eut un regard apeuré vers Harry. Faire équipe avec Neville signifiait presque toujours explosion de chaudron. Et qui disait explosion de chaudron disait points en moins et devoirs supplémentaires. Le jeune homme brun eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais il était bien content que ça ne soit pas tombé sur lui.

- Et dépêchez-vous de sortir vos affaires ! s'exclama Snape en les faisant sursauter. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec deux incapables tels que vous !

Ron, plus pâle que jamais, s'empressa d'aller s'installer auprès de Neville qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il le lui rendit tant bien que mal et sortit ses affaires.

Harry quant à lui, était seul tout au fond du cachot. Il regarda le tableau qui affichait les ingrédients de la potion du jour et les instructions et fila chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Il revint devant sa table et ouvrit son manuel à la page marquée au tableau. Il était décidé à travailler correctement cette fois-ci et il s'appliqua à préparer ses ingrédients de la façon la plus minutieuse qui soit.

- Au fait Potter, susurra une voix soyeuse derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna à moitié pour voir Snape debout derrière lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher ni même vu. Il avait un sourire bizarre sur les lèvres.

- Etant donné qu'hier vous n'avez pas daigné achever votre retenue comme je vous l'avais demandé, je vais malheureusement être dans l'obligation de doubler celle de ce soir.

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement involontaire.

- Qu'est-ce que signifie ce petit rire, Potter ? demanda Snape d'une voix à nouveau tendue.

- Oh rien Monsieur, s'empressa de chuchoter Harry avec un sourire.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? siffla l'homme en se rapprochant du jeune garçon.

- Je n'oserais jamais Monsieur. Mais nous savons pertinemment vous et moi que vous adorez me mettre en retenue alors épargnez-moi les « je vais malheureusement être dans l'obligation de doubler celle de ce soir », répondit Harry d'une voix sucrée.

Snape resta silencieux un instant, n'osant pas en croire ses oreilles. Depuis quand le morveux se permettait-il de lui répondre sur ce ton ?

- Faites attention à ce que vous dites Potter…

- Ou sinon quoi ? le provoqua Harry en se tournant pour lui faire face. Vous allez enlevez 500 points à Gryffondor ? Me mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Allez-y, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire ! s'exclama-t-il sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Les élèves se tournèrent dans leur direction en l'entendant crier mais un regard de Snape les fit replonger dans leur chaudron. Il reporta son attention sur le garçon en face de lui, les joues rougies par la colère, les yeux flamboyants, les cheveux décoiffés...

Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il était beau ?

La robe froissée, la cravate dénouée, les mains appuyées contre la table, les bras tendus, le corps frémissant, et il n'inspirait à Severus qu'une seule envie : le plaquer contre le plan de travail et l'embrasser passionnément.

Ses pensées devinrent soudainement confuses, son esprit se mit à bourdonner et il pensa plus qu'à cela. Il voyait le jeune homme se tordre de plaisir sous ses caresses, le supplier de le prendre d'une voix enrouée par le désir et lui, il obéirait avec plaisir, il écarterait ses jambes et plongerait profondément en lui, le faisant sien avec une passion telle qu'il en redemanderait, encore et encore…

Il sentit une tension bien connue se faire sentir un peu plus bas dans son corps et rassembla ses esprits comme il pu pour se calmer.

Harry, lui, était stupéfait devant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son enseignant. Ses joues étaient devenues subitement rosées, ses pupilles dilatées et il avait apparemment du mal à respirer. Est-ce qu'il était si furieux qu'il arrivait à se mettre dans un tel état ? Il avait peut-être été trop loin en lui répondant de la sorte. Il le sentait très mal.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsque l'homme se rapprocha lentement de lui. Lorsque Severus ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son élève, il lui dit d'une voix doucereuse :

- Faite bien attention Potter. Votre impétuosité vous a conduit le plus souvent dans des situations périlleuses. Et à jouer avec le feu, on se brûle. Vous n'aimeriez pas que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Il laissa sa question en suspens et s'éloigna du jeune homme en le frôlant de tout son corps.

- Et n'oubliez pas de diluer le pus de Bubobulb, ajouta Snape. Incompétent comme vous êtes, cela pourra au moins atténuer un peu l'explosion de votre chaudron qui ne saurait tarder.

Harry eut un frisson qu'il ne su interpréter, la proximité de leurs deux corps l'avait fait réagir sans qu'il se contrôle. Et ce regard que Snape lui avait lancé ! Il n'y avait plus de trace de dégoût ou de haine, mais tout autre chose qu'il ne savait pas définir. Ce qui le surprenait le plus était qu'il n'ait reçu aucune punition, pas le moindre petit point en moins malgré ses paroles. Il se remit à la préparation de sa potion, toujours troublé et perdu dans ses pensées. Il leva les yeux un instant pour regarder son professeur. Ce dernier le fixait sans ciller, avec des yeux brûlants qui firent baisser ceux de Harry et le firent rougir.

Severus eut un sourire discret en voyant la rougeur s'étaler sur les joues du Gryffondor. Merlin, il avait été à deux doigts de se laisser aller et de l'embrasser. Il en avait tellement envie. Tellement envie de son élève qu'il allait devenir fou. Il devait faire quelque chose, là, tout de suite, maintenant ou bien il ne pourrait plus tenir. Son esprit se mit à concocter un programme particulièrement alléchant pour la retenue de ce soir et son sourire s'élargit.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, qui ne se doutait absolument pas des pensées de Snape, reçut à nouveau un mot de Draco pendant que leur professeur était occupé avec Neville. Il savait ce qu'il allait lire et le déchira soigneusement en le regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire narquois. Malefoy eut une grimace mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de lui sourire avant de retourner à sa potion.

Harry soupira profondément. Il fallait qu'il retrouve la personne qui lui avait fait subir par deux fois cette…comment appeler ça d'ailleurs ? Cela le hantait depuis le dernier cours de potion. Il se figea un instant et regarda Malefoy. Mais oui ! Quel idiot ! C'était forcément lui ! Qui d'autre aurait pû avoir une idée aussi salace que Malefoy ? A voir la façon dont il le draguait ça ne pouvait être que lui !

Il se sentit trembler, à la fois de colère et d'excitation à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui faire pour se venger. Oh oui, il allait le sentir passer ! On ne lui jouait pas ce genre de tour sans s'en mordre les doigts !

Il allait tout d'abord l'enfermer dans une salle, lui teindre ses cheveux platine qu'il vénérait en jaune poussin, lui enlever ses vêtements, l'enduire de colle et de plumes et le suspendre avec une corde sur un lustre dans la Grande Salle. Ensuite il allait lui faire chanter une quelconque chanson paillarde, il prendrait des photos et…

Il sursauta violemment en se retenant de justesse de crier.

Merlin, voilà que ça recommençait ! Toujours cette main délicieuse qui parcourait l'ensemble de son corps, titillant des points sensibles qu'il ne se connaissait pas, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Il se tourna vers Malefoy, les dents serrées, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il l'avait découvert et qu'il avait tout intérêt à cesser son petit jeu. Il le vit de dos, semblant très occupé par sa potion.

« Le petit fumier…fulmina Harry en se crispant sous les caresses qui le rendaient fou. Oh je te jure que si je t'attrape Malefoy…

- Potter ! claqua la voix de Snape, le faisant sursauter à nouveau. Serait-ce trop vous demander que de rassembler vos quelques neurones sur votre potion au lieu de bâiller aux corneilles ? 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Le jeune homme sentit une brûlure familière dans son ventre, signe de fureur que seul Snape pouvait causer. L'homme le regardait avec une sorte d'air triomphant qu'il dissimulait assez mal. Son regard était insoutenable, et Harry avait peur qu'il découvre ce qu'il lui arrivait. L'homme serait bien tenté de le ridiculiser en public et le jeune homme ne voulait surtout pas que ça arrive.

Il détourna donc le regard et regarda sa montre qui lui indiquait qu'il restait encore une heure et quart à passer dans ces cachots. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas passer le reste du cours de cette manière. Les deux autres fois, il s'était enfuit, mais là, il ne pouvait se permettre de quitter le cours sans crier gare et d'accumuler des heures de retenue en plus. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir sans récolter de punition.

Quand la main chaude et douce se posa négligemment sur son sexe déjà tendu par les caresses, il ferma les yeux, envahit par une puissante vague de plaisir. Son esprit bourdonnait, l'empêchant de trouver une solution à son problème et il tremblait tellement qu'il dû se crisper à la table.

Un peu plus loin, Severus jubilait devant le visage crispé de son élève. Sa main se fit plus rapide et ses yeux fixèrent ceux de Harry qui s'étaient fermés sous le plaisir. Lui-même était rempli d'une sorte de félicité en le voyant réagir ainsi, en sachant que c'était lui seul qui le mettait dans un tel état.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il allait finir par craquer. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de gémir et il ne supporterait pas de se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois.

Il enfouit son visage entre ses bras et fit tomber un flacon qu'il rattrapa au vol avant qu'il ne se brise au sol. Une bonne initiative puisqu'il s'agissait du pus de Bubobulb. Il le reposa sur la table, toujours tremblant, puis une idée lui vint. Il se saisit du flacon, le regarda attentivement, essayant de concentrer ses pensées sur son idée et non pas sur la main qui allait et venait sur sa virilité.

S'il faisait semblant d'avoir renversé le pus sur lui, il pourrait quitter le cours sans récolter de punition. Cependant, ce pus-là n'était pas dilué et il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'état des mains d'Hermione après qu'elle en eu reçu en quatrième année. Il hésita un instant, puis, sachant que s'il ne le faisait pas il allait se mettre à hurler de plaisir dans les prochaines secondes, il déboucha le flacon. La forte odeur d'essence lui fit plisser le nez. Quelle puanteur !

Il jeta un regard furtif sur la classe pour être certain de ne pas être remarqué, puis il versa en tremblant le contenu du flacon sur sa main gauche.

Aussitôt, une violente brûlure se fit ressentir et il ne pu retenir un cri de douleur. Tout le monde sursauta et le regarda se tordre avec sa main qui commençait à se couvrir de cloques.

- Potter ! gronda Snape en se dirigeant à grands pas vers lui. Misérable raclure d'égout ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

- J'ai renversé le pus de Bubobulb sur ma main Professeur, répondit Harry d'une voix geignarde.

Comme il l'avait prévu, toute caresse s'était arrêtée.

Le professeur de potion examina rapidement sa main. Harry exagérait néanmoins la douleur, il avait connu pire notamment lors de son combat contre Voldemort, mais il avait tout de même très mal. Et puis, plus vite il sortait, mieux c'était.

Snape quant à lui s'en voulait de s'être précipité de la sorte quand il l'avait vu avec sa main blessée. Il devait à tout prix cacher son attirance pour Harry Potter, ou sinon ça allait mal finir pour lui. Il masqua du mieux qu'il pu son inquiétude pour le jeune homme et prit un air ennuyé.

- Miss Granger, finit-il pas concéder, emmenez Monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie.

S'il n'avait pas eut aussi mal, Harry aurait explosé de rire devant sa mine pincée. Apparemment, il l'aurait bien laissé se débrouiller seul sur sa table avec sa main blessée. Il lui adressa un regard peu amène, presque suspicieux, comme s'il doutait qu'il se soit blessé involontairement. Heureusement Hermione l'entraîna rapidement hors de la classe, l'arrachant aux soupçons de l'homme, frustré de voir son élève lui échapper à nouveau. La porte se referma et Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les étages où se trouvait l'infirmerie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Hermione, Madame Pomfrey a une bonne potion contre ça. Bon, bien sûr, tu vas avoir du mal à te servir de ta main pendant un ou deux jours, mais ça va vite passer.

- Merci Hermione, répondit son ami avec un sourire. Désolé de t'avoir fait quitter un cours.

- Ce n'est rien, je sais ce que ça fait de recevoir du pus de Bubobulb. Tu as de la chance, tu en a reçu juste sur une main.

- Moui je sais pas si on peut appeler ça de la chance, marmonna-t-il en grimaçant.

- Non je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et tu as vu ? Snape ne t'a pas enlevé de points !

- Tant mieux étant donné qu'il en a enlevé 120 en une demie heure !

- Oui, Ron et toi auriez dû vous lever plus tôt, le réprimanda la jeune fille.

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute c'est…

- On y est !

Elle frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfrey vint ouvrir.

- Harry a reçu du pus de Bubobulb sur la main Madame, dit aussitôt Hermione.

- Aïe…Viens vite mon garçon, que je te soigne avant que ça ne devienne plus grave.

- A tout à l'heure Harry, lança Hermione

- Oui à plus, merci encore. »

Il s'assit sur un lit pendant que l'infirmière allait chercher une potion.

Il avait réussit à échapper à Malefoy une fois encore.

Mais il fallait absolument qu'il le démasque, ou bien il n'allait plus pouvoir continuer à manquer des cours comme ça.

Surtout quand il s'agissait des cours de Snape…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, il étouffa un rire en pensant à la tête que son professeur de potions ferait quand Madame Pomfrey allait lui annoncer qu'il était dans l'incapacité de faire sa retenue…


	5. Un suspect en moins

**LES PASSES-TEMPS DU PROFESSEUR SNAPE**

**Série **: Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash, lemon

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé** : Quand Snape s'ennuie pendant ses cours et décide de faire de Harry la victime de ses petits jeux…

**Notes de l'auteur** : Désolée de l'absence d'update, mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration pour cette fanfiction. J'avais la tête remplie d'idées pour d'autres fics mais pas pour celle-là. Aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours malgré la longue l'attente. Encore désolée et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Vendetta :** Je ne connaissais pas Yukipon, mais je suis allée voir ses fanarts. C'est vrai qu'ils sont très beaux, même si Harry est, à mon goût, trop enfantin, je le vois plus masculin. Par contre, Severus, lui, est parfait. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite. Bisous.

**Elise :** Contente que tu aimes !

**Lilou :** J'espère que la suite te plaira, j'ai mis le temps pour la publier par contre !! Je doute que Draco se lasse de Harry, mais je lui ferais quand même passer le message comme quoi tu es dispo :p

**Lizie : **Ne jamais frustrer un Severus :D Oui, perverse est le mot adéquat…Merci en tous cas de m'avoir reviewé ( chais pas si ce mot existe )

**Margue :** C'est gentil, merci bien pour ta review.

**Meros :** Quel enthousiasme ! Tiens, le voilà le chapitre ! En espérant que tu aimes…

**Cyndie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fanfiction !

* * *

**Chapitre V : Un suspect en moins**

_Il se trouvait dans un lit immense…_

_Des draps blancs immaculés…_

_La lueur des bougies au parfum entêtant éclairait faiblement la pièce..._

_Un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts brillants allongé sous lui…_

_Qui l'embrassait, le caressait et lui murmurait des choses délicieuses à l'oreille…_

_Sa peau dorée était d'une douceur incroyable…_

_Il embrassait les lèvres rougies avec une fougue qu'il ne se connaissait pas…_

_Sa bouche descendait le long du cou sensible, l'odeur envoûtante de son amant le rendant fou…_

_Ses mains glissaient le long du ventre musclé…_

_Un gémissement faisait écho à ses gestes et il sentait le corps se cambrer contre lui alors qu'il le caressait de plus en plus langoureusement…_

_La tête renversée en arrière, le jeune homme avait les yeux assombris par le désir et le plaisir…_

_Severus…_

_Je t'aime…_

Severus se réveilla en sursaut.

Il regarda autour de lui, un peu paniqué et reconnu sa chambre.

La pendule indiquait quatre heures du matin.

Il s'était endormi en corrigeant ses copies sur son bureau.

Il se rappela que Potter n'était pas venu en retenue et qu'il s'était réfugié dans son appartement.

Il se passa une main sur le visage pour se réveiller totalement.

Toujours ce même rêve…

Toujours ce même jeune homme qui peuplait ses nuits…

Il secoua brusquement la tête et se leva. Il passa dans sa salle de bain et s'assis dans la baignoire qu'il remplit instantanément d'eau chaude et parfumée.

Il s'immergea jusqu'au menton et resta ainsi un long moment, ses yeux fixés au loin ne voyant rien qu'un blanc immense.

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, il allait vraiment finir par devenir fou.

Il avait cru au départ éprouver une simple attirance physique pour Harry Potter.

Mais c'est plus que ça, beaucoup plus…

Il avait découvert qu'il ne voulait pas seulement posséder son corps, il le voulait lui.

Il le désirait de toutes les fibres de son être.

Il avait tenté de repousser ces sentiments qui avaient peu à peu pris possession de son cœur qu'il avait cru à jamais endurci.

Il avait lutté en se montrant de plus en plus impitoyable envers le jeune homme, comme pour le punir de susciter en lui de telles émotions.

Comme si, en le martyrisant, il arrivait à repousser cette sensation qui lui enserrait la poitrine chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Mais, au final, il se sentait encore plus mal de le traiter ainsi.

Il se sentait misérable de ressentir tout cela et de ne pouvoir le lui dire.

Il ne pourrait jamais supporter de voir les yeux verts se remplir de moquerie et de dégoût et la bouche rouge lui broyer le cœur par son mépris...

Il était comme prisonnier de lui-même…

Et il détestait cela.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux de la personne qui le méprisait le plus ?

« Harry… murmura-t-il. »

Il prit une éponge qu'il imbiba d'eau chaude et pressa sur sa tête.

L'eau ruissela le long de son visage, se mêlant à ses larmes, seule preuve de ses émotions brimées avant que le masque de pierre ne se remette en place…

* * *

A l'autre bout du château, inconscient des sentiments qu'il provoquait, Harry se tenait allongé dans son lit, un bras croisé derrière sa nuque, sa main blessée sur son ventre.

Seuls les ronflements de ses camarades troublaient le silence de la pièce.

Il ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Les événements de la veille l'empêchaient de dormir. Il pensait et repensait sans cesse à ce qui lui arrivait.

Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy s'amusait à lui faire ce genre de choses ? Il le voulait donc à ce point ?

Harry ne comprenait pas comment il parvenait à le caresser aussi intimement sans le toucher directement.

Sûrement un sort très puissant…ou de la magie noire.

« Pas étonnant avec des parents comme les siens… grommela-t-il.

Il se tourna sur le côté, serrant sa main contre sa poitrine.

Madame Pomfrey avait réussit à faire disparaître les pustules qui l'avaient recouverte, mais elle restait très douloureuse.

Elle lui avait dit que le lendemain, il n'y paraîtrait plus.

Harry, lui, formait dans sa tête un plan pour faire cesser le jeu de Malfoy.

- Il va regretter de m'avoir fait ça, » marmonna-t-il avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller pour se forcer à dormir.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se réveilla le lendemain de bonne humeur.

Il avait passé une excellente nuit en compagnie d'un élève de Serdaigle qu'il avait séduit la veille et la journée s'annonçait magnifique.

Lorsqu'il fut complètement réveillé, il vira illico le jeune homme qui commençait à s'accrocher un peu trop à lui. On ne changeait pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Comme c'était samedi matin, beaucoup d'élèves faisaient la grasse matinée, aussi fut-il l'un des rares déjà réveillés.

Il prit tout son temps, savourant la tranquillité du matin, se demandant comment il allait occuper sa journée.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de manger, il sortit de la salle, prit le premier couloir à sa gauche et descendit en direction de sa salle commune.

Il croisa deux premières années de Gryffondor et, agitant discrètement sa baguette, il fit se relever le tapis sous leurs pieds.

Un bruit de chute et des exclamations étouffées suivirent.

Ricanant, il poursuivit son chemin, d'excellente humeur.

Chemin faisant, il croisa son fantasme vivant, au milieu du couloir, à genoux au sol, occupé à ramasser ses affaires qui étaient tombées de son sac.

Un sourire sadique se peignit sur les lèvres fines du Serpentard qui n'en revenait pas de sa chance.

Il s'avança à pas de loup et s'accroupit derrière le jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Besoin d'un coup de main, Potter ? susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Harry se retourna et brandit sa baguette avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

- Petrificus Totalus !

Le corps de Malfoy se paralysa et il retomba en arrière au sol, telle une planche de bois.

Harry regarda autour de lui s'ils avaient été surpris, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il fit léviter le blond jusqu'à une salle de classe vide et le mit en équilibre contre un mur.

Il insonorisa la pièce et ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort puissant.

Le blond le regardait avec surprise, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Satisfait, Harry s'assit sur une table face à lui et le regarda un instant.

- Ça t'amuse Malfoy ? finit-il par demander d'une voix froide.

Il libéra son visage du maléfice, de sorte qu'il puisse lui répondre.

- De quoi tu parles Potter ? Et puis j'aimerais assez que tu me libères. Pas que ça me déplaise, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois, mais si tu tiens absolument à être dominant, je connais d'autres moyens de…

- Je ne te libérerais pas tant que ne t'arrêteras pas ! s'écria le brun avec colère.

- Arrêter quoi Potter ?

- Tu te moques de moi Malfoy ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que c'était toi qui étais derrière tout ça ?

Il pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme, tremblant sous la fureur. Merlin qu'il était exaspérant ce petit imbécile !

- Derrière quoi ? fit Malfoy avec exaspération. Je comprends rien !

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me tourner autour avec tes allusions douteuses et tes propositions vaseuses ! Comme tu as vu que je ne voulais pas de toi, tu m'as jeté un sort pour me…

Il s'interrompit, le visage rouge. Il ne fallait pas que son ennemi découvre que ça lui faisait tant d'effet sinon, il n'allait pas se priver de continuer.

Le blond secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ecoute, Potter, je ne t'ai lancé aucun sort. D'ailleurs je n'en ai pas besoin pour que tu me tombes dans les bras.

Il semblait sérieux en dépit de son sourire séducteur. Harry se demanda s'il était vraiment responsable. S'il lui avait vraiment jeté ce sortilège, il s'en serait vanté et lui aurait demandé quelque chose en échange du fait qu'il l'arrête.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme sort ? demanda le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il provoque ?

Les joues de Harry virèrent au rouge carmin et Malfoy eut un sourire plus large encore.

- Oh, je vois… fit-il avec regard amusé.

- Tais-toi ! s'exclama Harry, gêné qu'il ait découvert. Puisque ce n'est pas toi, je te laisse. Mais je te jure que si tu continues avec tes tentatives de dragues à deux Noises, ça ira très mal.

Il le libéra et le blond se détacha du mur, le regard insondable.

- Je n'abandonnerai que lorsque tu m'auras supplié de te prendre, Potter.

Harry eut une grimace écoeurée, tant par son obstination que par sa remarque..

- Tu auras plus de chance de devenir Directeur de Poudlard que de m'avoir un jour, la fouine ! »

Et il sortit de la salle de classe, encore retourné de sa confrontation avec le blond.

* * *

Severus était dans sa chambre.

En dépit de la journée magnifique qui s'annonçait.

Les volets tirés, la porte fermée, la pièce était seulement éclairée par une bougie.

Il se tenait assis sur son lit.

La poupée Potter dans ses mains, il la contemplait avec des yeux perdus.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut dans la nuit, il n'avait pas pû se rendormir, l'esprit confus bouillonnant d'un trop-plein d'émotions. Ce rêve l'avait perturbé au plus haut point.

Il était partagé entre deux sentiments contradictoires.

Accepter que Harry ne partagera jamais ses sentiments et détruire la poupée.

Ou bien continuer d'espérer.

Il fixait les yeux verts de la poupée de chiffon, les cheveux noirs en bataille, les lèvres roses…

Il imaginait que c'était Harry qu'il tenait entre ses bras, qu'il avait contre lui l'homme qui peuplait ses nuits et ses jours, qu'il caressait ses cheveux, embrassait ses joues et lui parlait avec amour…

Et il ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre une décision.

Parce que Harry était le seul à faire battre ainsi son cœur.

Parce que c'était lui qui le faisait se sentir vivant.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, luttant pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale, serrant contre son cœur la petite poupée qui lui souriait tendrement.

Et Severus ne pouvait se résoudre à cesser d'espérer.

Parce que l'espoir était tout ce qui lui restait…

Et parce qu'il l'aimait…

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans le parc, assis dans l'herbe au bord du lac.

Harry s'était décidé à leur raconter ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques jours, ayant besoin de leur aide pour démasquer l'élève responsable. Il avait tout de même annoncé ça avec délicatesse, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aborder ce thème-là avec ses deux amis.

Il leur expliqua que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait quitté précipitamment le contrôle de Potions et qu'il avait fait exprès de se renverser du pus de Bubobulb sur la main.

Dire qu'ils avaient été gênés par cette révélation aurait été un euphémisme.

Hermione était cramoisie et Ron n'était pas d'une meilleure couleur.

Ils étaient restés incapables de parler pendant un moment, alors que Harry, tout aussi gêné, attendait.

« Mais enfin, finit par dire Ron d'une voix balbutiante. C'est impossible de faire ça à quelqu'un !

- Je ne connais pas de sorts qui peuvent permettre à quelqu'un de… euh… de… et bien de faire ce que… ce que ça te fait… renchérit Hermione. C'est de la magie d'un très haut niveau.

- Qui ça peut être à votre avis ? demanda Harry avec un ton désespéré dans la voix.

- Malfoy ! s'exclama Ron. Rien qu'à voir la façon dont il te drague, ça serait bien son genre tiens !

- Ce n'est pas lui, il me l'a plus ou moins avoué tout à l'heure.

Et il leur expliqua comment il avait piégé le Serpentard ce matin.

Ron était mort de rire et Hermione avait un air réprobateur, même si elle souriait.

- Enfin bref, termina le brun, ce n'est pas lui et je ne sais pas qui pourrait être à l'origine de cette mascarade.

- Déjà, c'est quelqu'un qui est amoureux de toi ! dit Ron.

- On ne fait pas ce genre de choses à quelqu'un quand on est amoureux de lui ! lança Hermione.

- Ouais mais… Imagine que ce quelqu'un soit amoureux de Harry, mais qu'il n'ait aucune chance, poursuivit le rouquin, subitement inspiré. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour « l'avoir », en quelque sorte.

Ses deux amis se contentèrent de le regarder avec surprise.

- Oui enfin bon, c'est ce que certains feraient, grommela Ron, déçu de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit la jeune fille, c'est forcément quelqu'un de septième année. Vu le niveau qu'un tel sort doit requérir, c'est dans ces eaux-là qu'il faut chercher.

- Mais, honnêtement, qui serait assez dingue pour me faire un truc pareil ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Hermione. Tout à l'heure j'irais à la bibliothèque pour voir de quel sort il s'agit.

- Tu crois que tu pourras trouver quelque chose ?

- Ca dépend… Il peut y avoir plusieurs moyens de parvenir à faire…euh… ce que ce truc te fait, finit-elle, rouge de honte. Ça peut ne pas être obligatoirement un sort, ça peut être une potion que quelqu'un aura versé dans ton jus de citrouille, une des farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges… Enfin bref, ça prendra un peu de temps je pense. »

Harry soupira désespérément.

* * *

Severus sortit du château, l'air agité.

Il fallait qu'il voie Harry. Ne serait-ce que pour un instant.

Il ne supportait pas de ne pas l'avoir à portée de regard.

C'est pour cela qu'il détestait les week-ends. Parce qu'il ne pouvait le voir que très rarement durant ces deux jours.

Il avait envie de lui parler. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il fallait qu'il entende sa voix. Sinon ça allait le frustrer et il ne pourrait penser à autre chose.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il se dirigea vers le trio assis au bord du lac noir, discutant joyeusement.

Il regarda le rouquin et la jeune fille avec envie. Ils ne savaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient d'être ses meilleurs amis, de passer du temps avec lui, de lui parler…

Lui était réduit à être l'homme qu'il détestait le plus, celui qui lui inspirait plus de dégoût et de mépris que quiconque.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il les vit se taire subitement et le regarder avec appréhension.

Il croisa les yeux verts qui le faisaient rêver et perdit pied.

Comment résister à tant de beauté ?

« Potter, dit-il en s'efforçant de reprendre une voix froide. Etant donné que vous n'avez pas pû honorer votre retenue d'hier soir, je la reporte à lundi soir, à huit heures dans mon bureau. Et vous feriez mieux de ne pas être en retard.

- Bien Monsieur, » répondit l'adolescent avec animosité.

Severus lui jeta un dernier regard, puis il s'en retourna, le cœur battant.

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi horrible avec le jeune homme qu'il aimait autant, mais c'était lui qui s'était mis dans cette situation.

Il n'avait plus qu'à s'en mordre les doigts...

* * *

« Il est vraiment affreux ce bonhomme, s'exclama Ron quand Snape fut partit. Il tient absolument à te faire souffrir jusqu'au bout !

- Que veux-tu, soupira Harry, je commence à m'y faire au bout de sept ans !

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Hermione reprit :

- Pour ce qui est de ton mystérieux farceur, nous avons bientôt les Aspics. Ça ne nous laissera pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver qui il est.

- J'aimerais bien qu'on ait trouvé avant les Aspics, dit le brun avec un nouveau soupir. Je n'aimerais pas trop que ce truc m'arrive en pleine épreuve, tu comprends ?

- Oui oui, il faut qu'on s'y mette dès aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Ron avec entrain. Et si jamais on arrive à trouver qui a fait ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

- On ira voir Dumbledore, fit Hermione d'une voix assurée. Pour que ça ne se reproduise plus et qu'il soit puni.

- Mmm… grommela le rouquin avec une grimace. Je me voyais plutôt l'attacher à un lustre, lui raser le crâne, lui arracher ses vêtements et le faire chanter des chansons d'amour ! »

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire et ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

Harry resta silencieux alors que les deux autres jeunes gens échangeaient les possibilités les plus farfelues quant à l'identité du blagueur.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se remémorait les caresses qu'il avait reçues et frissonnait.

Il ne savait pas comment se l'avouer à lui-même : il avait honte d'avoir adoré être caressé de la sorte…


End file.
